


Something Witchy This Way Cums

by Izissia



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akko grows a inhumane cock, likely with the help of Sucy. Things proceed to happen~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Witchy This Way Cums

"What the hell is this?!" Akko cries, her skirt lifted upwards, her panties bridging her thighs together as... Thwap~ Her massive, inhuman length came thud down on the girls table. Extra thick, throbbing with life, and completely not human. The whole thing was a deep pink in shade, it looked grotesquely fleshy. She could see where it had latched onto her cunt, as the roots ran into her gut, and down her thighs. It twitches with need, her own wetness drooling from the tip, she was sure of it.  
"I think it looks kinda cute..." Sucy giggles, her arm appearing just long enough to tickle her fingers across Akko's fungi-cock.  
"Hoooy! Don't touch it!" Lotte gasps, the redhead's whole gaze trained right down on that pulsating thing. "What if you catch it too?"   
Sucy began to giggle as her fingers coiled around Akko's length, the brunette felt every touch. It made her shiver, made her drool! She couldn't stop the trickle of wetness creeping down from the side of her mouth as her throbbing, pulsating, stiffening pink cock grew harder in Sucy's touch. "It's not contagious, I don't think."   
"You bitch!" Akko flails, ceasing her pleasured and content drooling for long enough to deliver a firm push to Sucy's side! The mushroom freak's grip only grew tighter on Akko's length, forcing the girl to buck her hips right into her touch and let out a delighted mewl! "You gave me this, didn't you?" Akko pants needily.  
"Magic works in mysterious ways." the sickly girl coyly states, barely suppressing her wicked grin. Her grip grows tighter as she begins to twist her wrist, grinding her palm right into Akko's length, the brunette couldn't fight her body's need to slam her hips into that palm, and fuck it like it was a hot, juicy cunt. "Now finish up for me." the slender girl all but demands, "I'm curious." her tongue twirls across her own lips for the briefest of seconds as she trains her eyes down on Akko's throbbing, fleshy pink cock.  
"F-Finish?" Akko whines, her eyes drift down and down towards her pulsating, needy cock. She stares in disbelief as thick, glowing pink veins bubbled to the surface of her monster prick.   
"I can't watch!" the ginger gasps, her palms lifting up to cover her glasses, but she lies, of course she does. Her pretty pupils peeking out from between her fingers as she watches Sucy coax that length to climax! Harder~ Faster~ The mushroom freak pumps! Akko can't help but be a slave to the pleasure rushing through her body, the incredible sensation of need! She bucks her hips into Sucy's jerking fingers! She grunts and whines, and bites on her tongue. Her eyes rolled, back into her head as that glowing pink prick seizes up before her~ Sprrrrt! She howls in delight, her head dipping backwards, her tongue dangling all the way out as her glowing, pink cream sprays allll over the desk! Sucy lets out a contented little laugh as she releases that shaft.  
"This is better than I anticipated." she mocks, the pair watch, as Akko can't~ That glowing mushroom cock shooting streak after streak, rope after rope of that thick, glowing, neon pink seed across the desk. "Hrmm." Sucy grins, as that load melds into the desk at a steady pace, permanently dyeing the table where that load had landed~. Like it'd been painted, many generations before. Thick, pink lines, streaking all over that table.  
"Okay now... Fix it!" the panting, gasping girl begs her friend.  
"I can't." Sucy shrugs nonchalantly. "It might go away on its own time."  
"Might?!" Akko pants! "No way! You gave me this! You get rid of it!" she begs as she thrusts her length in disbelief right towards the taller girl. Sucy naturally, took a step to the side. "Lotte? Can you help?" Akko begs, pointing her pulsating pink prick right at the ginger.  
"Oh uhmm.. I don't know.. Sorry Akko." she mumbles meekly, still cowering behind her palms.  
"Fine!" Akko gave a resounding THUMP of her foot onto the ground, "If you two won't help, I'll get someone else to do it!" and with that, she marched right out of their dormitory.  
"Oh, uhm. Who?" Lotte's hands at least dropped, shooting a curious glance at the now stained table. SLAM. The door was thrust behind Akko's stomping ways.  
"Diana." Sucy giggled delightedly to herself.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late and you're like the last person I want to see anyway it's just Sucy and Lotte and-"  
"What do you want now?" Diana was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, a stern frown affixed to her face as she'd been rused from her sleep by a presently rambling Akko.  
"Oh... Well.." the brunette bites her tongue, gulping down a fat wad of spittle.  
"Well?" the blonder girl prompts, at least managing to cock a brow, her hand coming to rest on her hip, a trademarked pose, surely.  
"Sucy gave me... This." her fingers curled into the hem of her dress. At least she had the decency to get changed out of her pyjamas. Up and up her witchy skirt was lifted. Diana at least gave her the courtesy of a gasp when she spots that swollen thing.  
"What... Is it?" the blonde peers, leaning her refined features down towards that pulsating thing.  
"I don't know! It just.. It won't go away! And I was hoping you could uhm.. Maybe do some magic." Akko half pants, and half begs!  
The blonde's brow cocked further up her forehead, "Just what do you expect me to do?" she scowls, with a swift crack, her wand was revealed, extended and ready. She swiftly jabs it right against that fleshy length, the bulbous thing throbs immediately!  
"hahnn! Watch it!" Akko grunts, preseed gushing from the tip of her parasite cock. "It's.. Sensitive." her hips rolled forwards, acting on their own accord, she ground her cock right into that glowing wand tip. "Real sensitive." she pleads towards the other.  
"You're humping me." the girl states, quite plainly really.  
"I can't help it..." Akka pleads, "Please... Nobody is as good at magic as you!" Diana gave a swift nod, lips tugging up at the sides slightly. "You're my only hope."   
"Fine." the girls eye roll as she leans down nearer to that cock, "But only because this is a new low, even for you." down and down Diana's face went, maybe she could solve this problem with a stern look at that pulsating length before her. Her features held inches from that cock, her warm breath tickling along that shaft. Immediately, Akko stept nearer to the source of that gentle tickle. Her skin standing on end, goosebumps trembling through the brunette's features.  
Grip. Diana's fingers squeezed harshly around the base of that shaft! "Hahnnn~!" once more Akko whines, bucking her touch into those fingers. "Everyone wants to grab it.." she pouts, gnawing on her lower lip as Diana lifts that shaft up, making it gush preseed across Akko's chest.   
"Hrmm..." she muses, giving a gentle tug on that shaft, naturally, it was lodged deep inside of Akko's cunt, so deep that the preseed that it gushed came directly from the girls nethers.   
"Diana... I..." the touching, squeezing, tugging on that shaft was simply far too much for Akko to take. She rams her sensitive length right against the other's face. Dragging and grinding that length right into miss Cavendish's features.  
"Hrmph... I'm trying to help you here." Diana spoke as Akko humped into her face like a bitch in heat. "So quit it."  
"It just.. Feels so good Diana~" Akko mewls in delight as she meshes her shaft into the other's face. "Sorry~" she pants, her features beet red, blushing with need, sa she pulled her hips back, and back. "Maybe if you... Kiss it~?" she gasps unhelpfully. Her voice cracked a little as she spoke, she didn't believe a word of what she said. But she couldn't help but push her luck.  
"Why on earth would I kiss..." Diana scowls, before shaking her head, and puckering up. Mhmff~ The blonde's lips got quite the reaction from that glowing pink cock! It throbs immediately as the girl kissed the underside of it. Shuddering and gushing a streak of pretty preseed up the girls face. It splattered across one of her eyelashes, welding the blonde's eye shut. "Hrmph!" Diana growls, she set about retaliating against that cock, in the way that seemed the most logical to her.  
She wrapped her delicious, pouty lips right around the other's mushroomy cockhead. The bulbous thing swallowed right between her features. Her pouty, glossy and wet lips stretched around that womanhood. And as swiftly as she'd wrapped her lips around that crown, paralyzing Akko with pleasure, she plunged her refined features forwards. "D-Diana~!" Akko gasps loud enough for the whole school to hear her. "More~ More~!" she begs her winking blonde as she thrusts her hips right into that face! Her newly sprouted cock was so needy, so sensitive! "So goood~!"  
Diana's one eye glared right up at the girl as she was made to gag around that pounding shaft. Breathing in Akko's stench as that prick plunges right into her features. Akko's hips were on automatic, rolling her body into the kneeling girl's face. Stretching out Diana's face needily, even going as far as to hilt her shaft in the others throat. The refined blonde tenses and gags, before Akko reared her spitslicked shaft free, and slammed right into her throat all over again!   
Soon enough, the brunette's hair clung to her scalp, glistening with sweat all over. "Diana.." she grunts, her hands reaching down, not to clasp at the girls bobbing mane, but instead to rip the well dressed girls blouse wide open! Her shaft shuddered at this as she presented those perky, pale tits! Gushing a streak of pre down the other's face. Harder~ Faster~ As she pumps into the blondie's face. "Diana.. I~" she choked on her words, her body wouldn't let her confess that, not yet anyway! "I'm going to cum!" she quickly covers up whatever mistake she might've been about to make! Slamming her shaft right into the other's face. Burying the blonde Cavandish between her thighs. The girls palms beneath sunk into her asscheeks, raking her fingernails across her rear as Akko burst.  
Her length shuddered and twitched like it had done before. Her hot, thick geyser of a load flooding Diana's throat! "Ghrkk..." even as the refined blonde's throat bulged and bulged with every sticky, sweet mouthful, she couldn't swallow it all. Her belly swollen beneath her perky tits. She claws at Akko's ass, not to get her off, but to tug her free from her soon to be choking face. "GHRKK~" she was definitely choking now, gagging and coughing up a thick bubble of that gooey thick cream! It pours from her face, and spills down to coat her tits!  
PWAP~! Akko rears her hips backwards, and yanks that length free from the other's throathole. The last few ropes of her load see it fit to streak right across Diana's features. Good thing her eye was already shut, because that cumload streaked from her lips up, even getting in her hair, which encouraged a dignified huff from the kneeling girl, while she swallowed down the last of Akko's load.

The next morning~. "It's still there, isn't it?" Sucy grins down at her seated friend.  
"S-Shut up!" the brunette huffs.  
The seated witches around let out a gasp, as their queen bee trots down the stairs, even her entourage were shocked.  
"Diana, what happened?" Hanah, or maybe Barbara gasp. Staring up at the sophisticated girl's features. Her skin had been stained, like it was burned, three distinctive lines streaking and splattering across her face. Leading down to her concealed bust. A few strands of her hair dip dyed pink.  
"A mistake." the blonde shot a look towards the seated Akko. Who's cheeks immediately lit up with delight. Naturally, Sucy began to giggle, leaning in to whisper.  
"You're welcome~."


End file.
